Cutting tools with coolant cavities, as well as associated production methods, are in this respect known from the prior art.
The coolant cavities are normally introduced into cutting tools in order to cool a machining zone, and thus the cutting tool itself. The service life of a cutting tool may be increased in this way. At the same time, greater rates of material removal are enabled. A cutting tool may thus be operated more efficiently by means of a coolant cavity.
In the production methods for cutting tools, it is typically sought to design them to be optimally simple and cost-effective.
Moreover, the production method also influences the machining properties of a cutting tool via the associated boundary conditions with regard to the manufacturable geometries and processable materials.